Little Green Riding Hood
by stuckatschool
Summary: When Little Red is sick, who take over for her? Green power. Rated for a little language and other fun stuff.


Ok. this story as absolutely nothing to do with Tiny Dancer. I was just reading Little Red Riding Hood and this idea came to mind. It's like when you draw one line on your homework paper, and it some how became a battle for Narnia and your teacher is giving you weird looks when you try to hand it in. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls. we all must face reality some time. . . .

**In a small, quiet village on the outskirts of the woods, all was peaceful. The sun was shining, the market was busy and people strolled happily through the street. Suddenly, loud coughing erupted into the air and everyone stopped. They all turned their heads to the small home that laid right next to the forest. **

_**Poor girl**_**, everyone thought, then resumed their tasks. **

**In said home: **

" **Jeez Red, your going to give the villagers a heart attack!" yelled a dark haired girl, boiling tea for her sick sister. **

**Red just frowned, and was going to make a comment, but another coughing fit stopped that. A light haired girl ran into the room with an arm full of blankets, which she proceeded to cover Red with. **

" **Green, that's not nice. She can't help being sick." The light haired girl said. **

**Green rolled her eyes, then poured some tea. Holding it in front of Red, who took it gratefully, she sat down next to her. **

" **She's sick because she delivers her stupid pastries even if its raining. It's not like life would cease to be if she skipped a day because of weather." Green said **

**Red glared( at least she tired. She was sick, after all) and then smiled. The evil kind of smile that makes your skin crawl.**

" **that reminds me. Ms Kendo, in the woods, needs her muffins today. Since I'm sick and Blue is taking care of me and cleaning the house, looks like your going to be playing the delivery girl today." she said, her raspy voice and smirk making her look creepy. **

**Green twitched slightly, but decided it was better that staying home and Catering to her sister's every need. After making sure that Blue would be alright, Green grabbed her green cape and tied it over her shoulders. **

**Blue handed her a wooden basket and smiled. Green turned to leave, but her sister's voice stopped her. Turning around she saw her sister with a very serious expression on her face. **

" **There are 3 extra muffins in there. Blueberry, Strawberry and chocolate chip. 3 guys will approach you. Just give them the muffins and leave. I mean it Green, don't start anything." she told her. **

**Green just nodded and went out the door, assume that her sister had gone loopy. **

**The Forest was eerily quiet. Her footsteps bounced off the trees and almost made it seem like someone was behind her. . . . Shaking these thoughts away from her head, she cursed her sister for trying to scare her. **

**The trees were grown oddly. They stood completely straight and the spaces between them allowed you to see far into the forest. Even though it was a warm day, a chill ran down her spine. Green pulled her hood up and held the basket close. **

**She stopped, peering down the path. She could see the outline a Ms. Kendo's cottage. Smiling at the prospect of being done and going home sooner then she anticipated, she hurried her foot steps along. A sudden noise brought her feet to a stand still. Looking around, she saw nothing. Then, she jumped when she heard it again. She stared at her stomach and sigh when it made another rumbling noise . Looking around, she reached into the basket and pulled out the extra chocolate chip muffin, and took a bit. **

**Almost at the cottage, she took another bit. With one bit left, Green lifted it to her mouth, but stopped. **

**Someone was behind her. **

**She didn't want to turn around, and yet she did. **

**There was three of them. These men. . . No not men. They had the bodies and faces of men, but claws stuck out from their feet and hands. Ears stuck out of their hair and she could see tails swooshing back and forth between their legs. One was smiling, revealing a set of very white, and **_**very**_** sharp teeth. **

" **you're not Red" the middle one spoke. He was obviously the leader. His red flaming hair reminded Green of Red. He also spoke with that ' you should listen to me' smugness that Red had in her voice.**

**Swallowing hard, she forced a smile**

" **What gave me away? The black hair? The green eyes? Damn, I knew I should have take the red cape." she said. **

**Though the leader didn't find it funny, the blond one smiled and the black one gave out a low chuckle. **

" **doesn't matter. I believe you have something of ours?" he said, directing his gazed towards her basket. **

**She remembered Red's warning and , for once, decided to listen. Reaching into the basket, she saw the last bit of her muffin in her hand. Planning quickly, she tossed the blueberry one to the blond, and strawberries one to the leader. Then she turned around and started walking**

**Good plan. **

" **I think you're forgetting something" a new voice said. Damn, she thought that would work . . . .sort of. **

**She turned to face them again, only to see the black one staring her down with dark green eyes. She gave him a smile. Then lifted her hand to reveled what little was left of **_**his **_**muffin. He narrowed his glance and scowled. **

**Then, before he could react, she popped the piece into her mouth and swallowed. **

" **Sorry. Maybe next time." **

**She began the rest of her walk, but was shoved against a tree. He had a wanting look in his eyes and she closed her eyes, ready for what ever was going to happen. **

**Out of the blue, she felt a warm, wet tongue touch the corner of her mouth, where a few crumbs had laid. Her eyes shot open and Light green met dark. Green opened her mouth to scream at him, but discovered that was a bad move. **

**He connected his mouth to her, his tongue trying to get every last taste of muffin left in her mouth. Not one to be dominated, she flipped him around ( with more that a little effort) and wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**This continued until both of their lungs begged for air. Breaking away from each other, he rested his forehead on top of her head. She felt his warm breath tickle her hair. Soon, Green had gotten enough air and she pulled away, just realizing that his hands were on her waist. **

**She picked up her basket and, for the third time, tried to finish her delivery. His voice spoke up. **

" **tell Red that this weeks muffins were the best yet. I may even stop by for more." **

**She waited for his footsteps to fad before rubbing away at her cheeks, as if the red staining them was just dirt. **

**After finally giving Ms. Kendo her food, Green took the long way home. Smiling she decided that she would go with Red on her trips into the forest more often. Upon reaching her home, only one thought crossed her mind. **

**Best muffin ever. **

Ok so Tiny Dancer( which i just updated and hope you read) is mostly Blues, but im added Greens and Reds for extra flavor. This is my Greens story. I might write a red one. maybe. any who. . . .REVIEW! ok byes**  
**


End file.
